Love and betrayal
by totallyau
Summary: Lucas and Brooke are married and have 2 children Kyla and Jeff and brooke is pregnat but for the last year he's been cheating on her with peyton Brooke and haley are twins Haley has just court him cheating this is about the fall out.


Prologue

As she stood there in disbelief Haley was unsure of what to do sure Lucas is her best friend other than her twin and there's her niece and nephew if her parents split; how would it affect Kyla and Jeff. Plus she of course has been best friends with Lucas since they were 9, plus she's married to his cousin Nathan, whit whom she has a son Jamie and a daughter Alison. but here at this moment Lucas is doing something that is really making me mad, he is kissing Peyton and this will hurt Brooke so much and, she certainly doesn't want to be the one who rips my twins world apart, but I'll have to tell her but first to deal with them, she thought finally getting over her shock and disbelief, "you backstabbing bastards give me one reason not to kick both your asses". Haley screamed as she headed over.

"I can explain Haley". Lucas stuttered after he and Peyton pulled apart he really dose love Brooke but Peyton likes him and he'd figured she'd never find out, but now he could definitely loose her or there family Brooke is pregnant with there third child there is no way Haley won't tell Brooke he'll just have to convince her it's nothing.

"Explain what I saw you Lucas why would you do this to Brooke to your family forget you have kids did you let me remind you Kyla has just turned seven and Jeff is almost 3 and she's seven months pregnant". Haley snapped

"Please Haley this is a mistake please don't tell Brooke Peyton is nothing to me I swear to you". Lucas said

"Don't lie Lucas it's me you love Brooke is nothing to you if she hadn't said she was pregnant you'd have left her". Peyton said

"No your wrong Peyton Brooke is everything to me I love her so much and even if there wasn't the baby I was never going to leave her or my kids your just a fling I figured she'd never find out, please Haley I'm sorry I won't ever again please don't tell her about this". Lucas said

"Darn right I am Lucas I don't keep secrets from my twin but you can tell her or I will it's up to you". Haley said

"But she might leave me Haley please you're my best friend". Lucas pleaded

"Well Brooke's my twin sister and my best friend and you should have thought about that shouldn't you Lucas you're just lucky it was me who court you two not Quinn". Haley said

"court what hey sis me and Clay are here early wait court out you tow better not have been doing what I am thinking right now Haley did you catch him cheating on our pregnant sister ( seeing the looks on all there faces) I'm going to kill you, Lucas your so lucky I have my son in my arms". Quinn said as she approached

"Just great are all the James sisters going to turn up just rack off will you me and Lucas need to talk, of course it's me I mean you've been seeing me behind her back for over a year,". Peyton said

"What Lucas that's not a fling a year how could you that's it you and I are no longer friends". Haley snapped as she slapped him across the face.

"You are going to go home and pack your stuff now couse I sure as hell won't let you hurt my sister". Quinn said

"That's up to Brooke isn't it Quinn and I won't I love her all this was a stupid mistake". Lucas snapped before walking away.

"Lucas wait". Peyton said

"No Peyton I hate you you're ruining my life I just hope Brooke believes me I can't lose her I can't". Lucas said turning to yell at her then racing off

"You know what I actually believe him ". Clay said

"What are you crazy, let's just hope Brooke doesn't fall for it"? Quinn said

I''m not happy about what he's done either Quinine but we should leave that to Brooke and be there for her couse she's going to need us I mean she can hardly turn to Taylor". Haley tried making a joke of the situation

"so not funny at a time like this hales this will tear her world apart". Quinn said

2i know god if Nathan ever cheated on me he'd be out the door in a shot he wouldn't see what's coming I mean you make vows you should keep them". Haley said

"expectedly when your married to my little sister god I could kill Lucas for this but I warned Brooke once a cheater always a cheater but no she forgave him back then". Quinn said

"and if she didn't she wouldn't have her kids Quinn so I think she'll hit you if you say I told you so it would be like saying you didn't want Kyla or Jeff or her new baby to be born". Haley said

"I never said I'd change it but I was right he isn't to be trusted with her heart and I just hope this time she sees it". Quinn said

"i know he's wrong this time bur we where in high school then they weren't married with kids. Haley said

"don't defend him Haley he still cheated and with Peyton and low and behold he's cheating with her again". Quinn stated

Brooke is working on her desighns as Kyla is at a paty and jeff is asleep when the door opens "hey broody your ealy what's wrong you look like you have soming on your mind". she said seeing his expression

"I do and I need you to here me out ok couse you know i Love you right". Lucas said

"what is thiss about your scaring me of course i know i love you to but scaring me in my condision just tell me. she stated as he sat beside her on the couch

preview for chapter 1

Lucas tells Brooke about Peyton will she kick him out


End file.
